Of Snakes and Lions
by booklover19a
Summary: How much will the sorting of a boy who will later become one of the greatest wizards in history affect the Wizarding world?


AN: Hi everyone! This is an idea I've been thinking about for a really long time, and I've finally gotten around to writing it. Sorry, but real life has been crazy.

So I've read this and reread this but it's just not improving. Please give me suggestions/criticism/positive feedback as you deem necessary! Reviews make me happy!

I haven't decided whether I want to write more in the world of this story, so if you'd like more or have any ideas for how I can bridge the gap, please let me know with a PM or review!

Of course, everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The boy stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Finally, he was at Hogwarts and could escape his home that was nothing short of depressing after the attack. He could learn magic and be on his way to being the greatest wizard the world had ever seen because that would show them never to mess with hb his family again.

Someone screamed, startling him out of his thoughts. Everyone, including his new friend from the train gasped and stared. Ghosts were flowing past and many were talking to the already scared new first years.

One, who introduced himself as The Friar, told them "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

He didn't know which house he wanted to be in. The Gryffindor lions were brave and looked adversity in the eyes. Hufflepuff, the Badgers, were known to be the nicest people in the castle and valued hard work. Of course, Ravenclaw's thirst for knowledge appealed to him, but so did the cunning of the house of the snakes.

Getting out of his contemplations, he looked around at his classmates for the next seven years. Many of the other first years were whispering about what the task would be to sort them.

"I heard we had to take a test and fight a troll," one redhead boy whispered.

"I thought we had to cast any spells we knew," replied a boy with platinum blond hair.

After what seemed to the first years anxious to be sorted like an eternity, the deputy headmaster ushered them into the famous Great Hall. It was even more magnificent than the books pictured it. The ceiling was a midnight blue and enchanted with twinkling stars and looked like it went on forever. What struck him first was the sheer number of students in the room. All of the students sat at large round tables laughing and talking loudly. Each table had a large sign hovering about ten feet in the air with a number on it. Several were empty and had a one floating over them, the seats for the new first years. With the arrival of the first years, conversation ceased. The headmaster brought out an old and battered hat and placed it on a stool. After a few words from the headmaster, the sorting began.

His new friend was sorted into Gryffindor, at which the students with green-trimmed robes applauded loudly. With the sorting of his first friend, he knew that he wanted to be a Gryffindor.

Finally, his name was called. The hall became so silent that his footsteps echoed throughout the room. Then, the whispers started.

". . father's in Azkaban. . ."

". . his poor sister. . ."

". . .muggle hater. . ."

He set a practiced neutral expression on his face and walked briskly up to the stool and sat down.

"Hmmmm. . .what do we have here? A boy who has experienced so much already, has faced death of a loved one, and knows grief well. I know that you will make a great wizard, but what will be the best house for you?"

 _I'd like Gryffindor_ , he thought. _My first friend was sorted there and also I know how to be brave_.

"Are you sure that you want to choose a house based on that? Is that really what is the most important to you?"

 _Do you know what it's like to grow up cast out from society, never having a friend accept you for who you are and what your parents have done? Do you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of so many pitiful stares? I've finally found someone who respects me for who I am, and you want to take that away?_

"Trying to get my pity now, are you? I've seen that and much more in your memories. I know that you want to be the greatest wizard since Merlin. You certainly have the ambition and to achieve it. You'll also need knowledge and kindness and bravery, of course."

 _Please, I want Gryffindor._

"As much as I know you will prosper in any house, even though it's not what you want you will change the world in SLYTHERIN."

Angry that the hat wouldn't sort him into the house he asked, he shoved the hat into the headmaster's hands and stormed to a table. No sooner had he sat down next to his friend, who, surprisingly, after the sorting still wanted to be his friend, did a fifth year walk over.

"Albus, welcome to Slytherin house," she said.

* * *

Many years later. . .

"Ron, have you decided what house do you want to be in?" asked Harry.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. All of my brothers are Gryffindors, so was my mom. I suppose Slytherin would be good too, I heard that Dumbledore himself was in it," he replied. "He's the greatest wizard since Merlin, no doubt about it. Our Duelling teacher sounds awesome, though. What's his name again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You sound like you've never opened _Hogwarts: A History_ in your life. He was a child prodigy, took every OWL at Hogwarts and passed with flying colors, was taught dueling by Dumbledore himself, and is now one of the most famous professional duelists in the world. How could you not remember the name Tom Riddle?"


End file.
